Coveted Affairs
by DarkRoseShadow
Summary: Kria is a contract killer who gets Rey as her next target. But little does she know what she has taken upon her and in which world she is about to enter. *Title changed from Lethal Attractions.*
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

She walked inside the uninhabited loft which she had carefully chosen. Dressed in a skinny jeans with a high neck fitting T-shirt sticking to her one could outline spot her perfect and voluptuous curves which easily made a man sweep off his feet and she wasn't oblivious to the fact but she rather use her blade instead of looks to kill. She carefully observed the place again which she had already memorized in the past days but nevertheless gazed around to check the set up. She took out the rifle from its case and set it up. Smoothly she held the movable glass pane of the window up careful enough not to make any contact with barrel to leave any spot. She adjusted the armament over the stand she had earlier placed and positioned herself near the optical aiming device to get a clear view of her target. She used the binocular to check over the mark she has put over the location which was the common blind spot of the traffic cams that were installed and judged the air flow. She then got behind to shoot as it was about time that her prey was to come out. She had been vigilant in following him around so as to strike at the right time. She wasn't one of those who risked collateral damage and this made her the best in the field - far ahead of her male contemporaries.

"4, 3, 2 and 1."

She counted before pulling the trigger and the bullet smoothly travelled to hit the target. She smirked seeing it hit before eyeing appreciatively the new gear she had just used.

"Smooth."

She commented and then in an eye blink she dismantled the rifle. With the speed of a gazelle but with an extraordinary finesse she arranged everything removing the evidence of her presence. She folded the cover she had put to get rid of the gun residue and then in a swift motion she removed everything bringing the place back to its original form. She stopped at the door to look at the job she had done and then made her exit.

As she joined the crowd she went near the post where she had put the mark to remove it to make sure everything ended perfectly. She pulled out the burner phone she had confiscated for the mission to make a call. As it got connected she just spoke two words.

"Job Done."

Saying so she disconnected not even waiting to hear what the person at the other end had to say and dispatched the phone before getting lost in the crowd after her successful accomplishment of the task.

The man entered in the pub clearly appalled by the choice of meeting place. He wasn't used to conduct meetings in such a - jubilant atmosphere - he settled for the word to describe the place. He put on the mask given to him as he moved towards the drink's corner to order himself a drink. The bartender obliged and went to make him the drink when he heard a female authoritative voice asking the person to get her a drink. She sat on the stool next to him. She tapped on the wood breaking his concentration and he then took a look towards her and was smitten by the beauty.

The girl wore an emerald green dress which ended just above her knees. She had a glittering mask on. Her dress was strapless and he thanked his heavens for it. He had the urge to take her with him. But his thoughts were interrupted by the girl himself.

"You should be more careful with ur gestures when checking out someone. U never know what that person might actually be."

The girl spoke out as she looked over the dance floor - her voice calm and exuded confidence. The man was little startled by the aura she radiated - it felt dangerously calm.

"Who can help when such a beauty is sitting beside u?"

"I am flattered Mr. Mehra."

She spoke sarcastically as she took her drink and sipped from it.

"How do u know my name?"

He asked.

"None of ur business how I know u and what I know about u. U might as well start before this drink finishes."

She said still looking towards the crowd.

"How do I know that u r the one I came here to meet?"

"Ur wish. Don't believe it."

She spoke getting up from her place.

"Miss. Ghai please stop."

"U better start talking business otherwise I am out."

"I am sorry. Its just that it is so different than the other times I have dealt with."

"Coz not everyone is Kria Ghai. And for ur previous question:

Well lets see. Ur boss is R.S. Malhotra who ordered the hit for three of the drug lords. He has his estates here and in Paris, Australia and South Africa. Currently in negotiations with Cape Town businessmen. And... Well this is my last sip and I should better take off."

He reached out to stop her and held her hand. She turned and came dangerously close to him and spoke.

"Don't u dare or else u will regret it for the whole of ur existence."

He instantly dropped her hand because he knew better than to mess up with lady in front of him.

Kria Ghai - the most dangerous killer of all time. A contract killer she was who knew how to finish her job with the required finesse and perfection. Not a soul could pin the killings to her - such was her skill. Nobody knew how she looked but knew how lethal she was. She was the 'faceless killer' as everyone addressed her. She was the most sought after killer coz of her way of execution. She took time and demanded to be paid full front and was immediately complied to coz of the flawlessness of the accomplished task.

He took out the packet and handed it to her and then forwarded a photo and said.

_"Kill him."_

_**Hope u guys like it.**_

_**Please share ur valuable reviews.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

As he slid the photo towards her Kria's eyes had already started scanning the photo deciphering as if they were some hard-wired machines. This time the victim seemed a little different. As she picked it up she saw the photo of the man who she had to kill. He seemed young probably in his mid or late 20s, had a charming face - though she knew looks could be highly deceptive but still there was something that she couldn't define. He was well-built and had a boyish tinge to his mature looks along with his hazel brown eyes and the raven black locks falling over his forehead made him an easy eye candy for all the females out there.

But he seemed a tad bit familiar - she felt as she held the photo in her hands.

"Rey - owner of Orion Industrial Empire."

Ravi Mehra spoke as he saw her slipping into thoughtfulness.

"He is..."

He started but Kria cut him in b/w and continued.

"He is the youngest entrepreneur in his field. Stands among one of 'The Top 10 Most Influential Person' as covered by Times Magazine - youngest person to feature in the list. One of the richest entrepreneur of the country - I know that Mr. Mehra."

"Well seems u r well equipped with ur target."

"I am well equipped with the tabloid."

Kria corrected him instantaneously. She swiftly got up without paying heed to the company

"Miss Ghai how do we contact u.. u know to..."

He called from behind.

"U don't find me. I find u."

Kria replied without even looking and made an exit still staring at the photo..

There was something - she just couldn't comprehend.

She sat frustrated over her comfortable couch as she glanced around all the papers that were scattered around her. She had been sitting there for hours but still that feeling she had felt wasn't going away and neither she had landed somewhere in her mission. She took out a phone and dialed a number.

"Mr. Malhotra. Kria here."

"Yes Miss Ghai."

"What information can u get me over this Rey? I mean apart from what u had already provided."

She scoffed glancing over that booklet type thing she had received which contained nothing more than she already knew.

"I know what u r thinking. But this is the only information we could collect."

Kria sighed and took his photo in her hand. Again the same feeling overtook her. She decided to play upon it.

"Y do u want him dead?"

She asked still staring.

"I suppose that's none of ur business."

"Hmmm... Bye."

She cut the call instantly and laid staring at his photo for a moment and then staring at the ceiling.

He wasn't like the other targets she had dealt with - no scars, no marks over the face - nothing like that.

This was what was different - she concluded.

Kria had been shadowing him for the past week. But she could get nothing concrete. All she could get was:

There was no specific routine of him.

He remained indoors most of the times and operated from home.

He was a no-party person.

Females literally threw themselves on him but he seemed oblivious to it.

He attended only charity functions and even the business parties were a big NO except for one or the other.

There was absolutely nothing she could get and this infuriated her - this was the first time this was happening and she couldn't just give up.

After few more hours of brainstorming she shoved everything away. She had followed him for the past week and now this. She was irritated and frustrated as she was still at the same place from where she had started. The information she had in her hand was no more than a single paper and that too all superficial.

Sans his business achievement the guy was a freaking John Doe.

She had gone through all the articles that had ever printed on him but still there wasn't even a slight trace so that she could start tracking him down. His personal life was such a low profile affair that she doubted if he even had one. All that tabloid covered was his achievements, his laurels and all what he had acquired in his journey - not even a single remark about his personal life.

His crime records were spic and span.

He was indulged in all the freaking community services one could count.

Everyone was in just praise about him - he was too good to be true it seemed - but he was there.

She glanced over a magazine coverage that had been done on him. They described him as an affluent, down to earth businessman who was away from all the glitz of the world. He was all work.

This infuriated to her no extent. She felt as if she was being mocked right in front of her at her face by that guy.

And she couldn't tolerate that and she won't.

She glanced over the magazine cover over on he had made an appearance. It showed him stating.

**_Step Forward &Take control_**.

It was his motto of life.

She stared over the line for some time and decided.

She was gonna do the same thing.

She was gonna get involved.

And this time she had to get involved completely.

And she knew just the perfect way to do it - she smirked as she held a weekly in her hand gazing over a particular section - that was her breakthrough.

"Everybody off to their work **now.**"

Rey spoke last sentence emphasizing on the last word as he concluded the presentation of the upcoming project that he wanted to win. Everybody scattered away as they heard his voice to immediately act upon the orders. They knew the trouble if the orders weren't followed instantaneously - if their boss was soft spoken at one moment it didn't take a second for him to become just the opposite. His anger could put an enraged hungry lion to shame and no one wanted to be at the receiving edge.

Rey Singhania was a man with multitude facets - one could say. Understanding the man was a rocket science in itself coz nobody knew how he was. He was a self made man that lived life on his own terms and conditions and made others abide by them. He wasn't the one to bow down to oblige to others. He issued the bottom line in discussions and deadpanned the conversations. Nobody dared to raise his voice - such was his persona.

If he could be a hard candy in one second then it didn't take him even a nanosecond to turn to a soft fluffy cotton candy when people who he cared about were concerned. One could swear the other side didn't exist if they hadn't experienced it themselves.

He rather spend his time orphans or at old-age home than going to a party or somewhere.

He was the ideal man everyone wanted to know.

"Sir, as u said the job is done. The proceedings would begin the next week itself."

"Excellent."

Rey remarked as his PA entered filling him about the progress of the job. Rey had a small group of highly competent officials working for him - their service impeccable and their allegiance remarkable.

"Filter everyone out and then I would hand out tasks so that u can check them. Make sure u get..."

"the best. We know sir."

Rey smiled as his PA completed the sentence. Everyone on his team knew the mark of finesse their boss looked in his employees and they conceded to the fact knowingly.

"Dismissed. And Happy Anniversary."

Rey smiled as Sameer expressed his gratitude for the memoir and the half day off he gave. He was touched by his boss's behavior knowing how he cared for them. He made an exit and Rey turned his attention towards the file which had the draft of the advertisement that had been posted by his company. He smiled contently seeing the response they had already received and still counting. He would surely get the one he needed for the job - he was confident.

_**Hope u guys like it.**_

_**Please share ur valuable reviews.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Kria felt like an idiot as she stood among the people who had applied for the job. It felt as if she was a kid who had to appear for the numerous exams to get into the institute. She didn't like it then and she definitely didn't like it now coz she just managed to get into the final list. It made freaking no sense to her as she tried to decipher the reason behind it. The certificates weren't enough and they were made to go through an fucking written test in which she found irrelevant to the job they were going to applying. This aggravated her more making her more determined over the fact that by hook or by crook she had to get the job done - her ego was being shredded for this and she couldn't let it go so easily.

She was pulled from her cussing as a team of suited men came out to brief them - she believed.

"Hello everyone. Without beating around the bush we get straight to the point. U people are standing here coz u want to try for the best company and nothing but perfection is expected from u. So if u cannot give ur 100% back off now."

One of them spoke and the arrogance in the voice wasn't inconspicuous at all. They were quite smug about the fact that they worked there and felt as if it was the most coveted opportunity. They continued telling them as to how they would be judged and on what basis they would be hired. Each one of them were given a task which they had to completed and by the end of the day they would be judged over the perfection they had achieved in it. Kria was assigned to make a presentation along with setting up a lunch - what to expect when one had applied for caretaker cum assistant job - she sighed.

She gasped as her hand accidentally touched the hot pan while she was checking the pasta. She had decided upon Italian. Time was running out and she still had to fix that presentation based on those non-existent stupid facts which made her more edgy. She still had to crack them. Quickly she set out the table and served the lunch and hurried to the study to get to the presentation. It took her a good hour to make sense of the figures she was provided with and then another 2 hrs to interpret them and exhibit them on the slides but she managed it all in the nick of time. She took a final look over the things she had done and was more or less happy the way she had fared up but still that didn't stop her from cursing.

Rey stood at his office watching as the contenders completed the delegated tasks. He had their files spread over his study as he browsed through them to select the best. He had fabricated the tasks in such a way that it tested them in every way possible depending on the assets they possessed. He had to chose the perfect person for the job and he had to ensure that the best was there at his service.

Kria sneaked in the mansion and looked over the conference room where the discussion was taking place as to who would be chosen. Rey's back was facing her but she was able to get a view of the files of the applicants. She saw 2 piles - one highly smaller than the other which she figured out was of the candidates who were short listed. Close observation made it clear that there were two contenders. She waited in the nook of the room for the meeting to be dispersed. As soon as everyone was out she stealthily got inside avoiding the cameras and took a look over the file. From the distance she had recognized her file - she just needed to know the other person so that she could get rid of him or her - whoever that turned out to be - as the chances of that person seemed pretty high seeing the no. of times the file was pointed to. She quickly saw the name of the person and exited from there before anyone could catch her.

Outside the person called 3 people who were short listed - but she knew it was a farce and she just needed to get rid of the one namely - Jazz. As soon as everyone made an exit including them she quickly followed her.

"Hey, I am Kria."

Kria said forwarding her hand.

"Jazz."

The girl acknowledged her greeting.

"So what do u think? Who would be selected?"

"Dunno. But I really hope so that I get it. It would do wonders to my resume."

Kria nodded and after a pause started again.

"So this job.. u r taking as an experience?"

"Well... yes and no.. if I get settled well and good. But if something happens working under THE Rey Singhania can do wonders. Isn't it?"

"Ummm.. right. That's a big opportunity. But I so wish I could say the same."

Kria made a low face and got ready to throw the sympathy card.

"I don't quite understand what u r trying to say."

"Well its just that I am the sole wage earner of my household u see and then this job can fix that problem once and for all. It will provide a temporary solution for the problem at least and provide at least some relief."

Kria spoke out dejected. She had mastered the technique of changing her colors over the years and it came handy. She let out a sigh. She knew that Jazz was kind of person who would turn seeing a hurt puppy and run to it aid and Kria of people knew how to use a person nature against themselves.

"I know my chances are slim since I barely managed to get through that written test, it was a miracle indeed but miracles don't happen twice do they?"

She spoke out and continued walking and after a minute turned around and made a confused face and asked.

"Hey Jazz. What happened? Y u stopped? Come on now. Lets go out and celebrate our new friendship."

She put out a sweet smile and she knew that Jazz had fell directly into the pit. She came near her and held her hand spoke.

"Kria I don't know much and wish I could do more for u. But I will do whatever I can to help u."

"What r u saying?"

"I mean I will back off. U deserve that job more than anyone. U need it."

Before Kria could protest she was pulled into a hug by Jazz as she spoke out words to soothe her out while Kria just smirked before returning the gesture with a heartfelt gratitude putting up the best puppy face she could.

_One step closer to the goal._

"Well since Ms. Jazz decided to back out due to some personal issues then its just upto the two of u. And the person who got the job is Ms. Kria."

The manager spoke out and Kria feigned shock as she got to him to receive her appointment letter - her key to _Rey Singhania._

_**A filler update and a boring one. **_

_**Sorry for it.**_

_**But hope u guys like it.**_

_**Do like and share ur valuable reviews.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Kria crashed onto her bed as the day drew to an end. She was exhausted beyond words. All she knew was the lure of the bed that called her to snuggle into it but she knew that she had work to do and after a day like this she just couldn't wait to get started over the job coz the end of the it mean would a wrap up to this torturous exertion and she didn't aspire anything more than this at this moment.

_If only..._

She thought of the precautions she had to undertake. She didn't wish anything more than to throw them into air and just shoot.

Ah - nothing else would satiate her more than this.

Alas - she just couldn't do it.

She was well aware about what her slightest of the wrong step or a hasty decision could do to everything she had built around her. She once had let her impulse rule her and the result was disastrous to say to the least - she had narrowly escaped her chase and was on the verge of being exposed. The experience had taught her the most valuable lesson that let her strive in this field and be the best and she wasn't gonna let some God damned the most arrogant bastard to ruin it - no matter how much he got on her nerves and not to mention the thoughts of the excessive torturous ways to deliver his end to him he invoked. She let out a frustrated sigh - at least cursing him was allowed.

Kria entered the Singhania estate in the morning. It was spread over numerous acres of land and the surroundings area was so serene - straight from the books describing the taste of the royalty. She looked around appreciating the way it was kept - everything well maintained and beautiful. As her escort guided her she took in to her surrounding before her gaze averted towards the Mansion that stood not less than a castle. It felt almost an entire town could fit into it albeit it was inhabited by just one person who she was gonna provide a company sorts of. Drinking in her awe and admiration she walked inside where she was gonna meet her employer. She needed to set herself and get acquainted with the residence to facilitate her work and was hoping that she would be showed around thus making her job easier.

Turned out that her job wasn't getting any bit easier.

Instead of being greeted with a welcome or some sort of pleasantries she was greeted with a stack of papers being held by at least half a dozen men standing in line. Her employer nowhere in sight. As she passed them assuming that it was meant for someone else she was stopped by a voice.

"Miss Ghai sort these papers and arrange them in the cupboard in the attic. Meet me in the office at 10."

"Bu.."

Before Kria could even open her mouth to say something one of them roughly shoved the papers into her hand making her stumble a little. She cursed him and before she knew all the bundles were being given to her. It took everything in her to maintain her balance. She glanced at her watch. She just had 45 minutes left and she didn't even know how to start. Somehow she gathered everything in her and started.

Talk about office work being easier.

All throughout the work she kept on mumbling curses. She was caught in shit load of work and she didn't even have the slightest of the idea how to begin her work on Rey. She had to act quickly and devise everything but the way the work had been given it made her have second thoughts about it.

Anyhow as she completed her work she rushed to his office. As soon as she entered she looked around to familiarize herself with the things so she could sneak in when needed.

"If u have stopped ogling around then focus over the task in here."

"Excuse me."

Kria spoke out hearing him speak - the nerve of him to chide her like this.

"Miss Ghai forget how u worked previously. This is my place - my rules are followed here. If u cannot keep to it then u r free to leave."

Rey spoke sitting in his chair still not facing her.

"Well I don't remember any task being delegated to me."

Kria spoke trying hard to suppress the anger in her voice.

"Rule No. 1: U don't get to argue. U need to earn the right. Till then u need to keep ur mouth shut and blindly follow the orders."

"Well didn't know that I had applied for being a robot."

"Rule No. 2: U are a robot if u have applied for the job."

Kria gaped in shock feeling the sudden urge to just fist his face.

"Rule No. 3: Get ur ass onto the work. Ur next assignment is kept on the table."

Kria stood stunned for a moment trying to process what was happening. Rey turned facing her for the first time and spoke out.

"Miss Ghai u r being paid to do work and not just stand there and be a waste of space."

Rey spoke with a smirk shooking Kria out of her stance. She gritted her teeth balling her hands into a fist to just smack him but somehow controlled her anger. She walked and took the papers away from the table. Before making an exit she bent over the table and glared at him and spoke.

"It it weren't for u signing my paycheck I swear to God that I wud have rubbed off that smirk right from ur face."

"How so?"

Rey spoke coming more closer.

"Believe me u don't want to know."

Kria spoke out in a husky voice.

"U've got no idea who u r messing with."

Rey winked. Kria moved back and said.

"Try me."

Kria spoke out glancing at the watch.

"Guess my first day at work begins."

"It sure does."

Kria started to make an exit only to be stopped by Rey's voice.

"Miss Ghai. Welcome to Orion's."

Kria ignored the calling and just made an exit banging the door shut while Rey just settled back on his chair.

The coming days were going to be _interesting_.

Kria pushed the thoughts away from her head. She stood up and moved to her things and took out a small case. She unlocked it and glanced over the shiny objects that were stored in the box. She smiled contently seeing familiar things around her.

It was time to lay the foundation of Mr. Singhania's demise.

_**Hope u guys like it.**_

_**Do like and share ur valuable reviews.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The thing is the way I had imagined initially, the chapters didn't come like that and thats the reason for the name change. I have the future storyline all arranged. Only the present updates are getting a little bit difficult in writing. Apologies for that. So here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. Please do leave your feedback**

* * *

In the silence of the night where the world was lost in their dream a shadow stealthily moved inside the premises of Singhania Mansion familiarizing itself with the place where she had to dwell for the time being. The Mansion was a maze in itself and too huge for a single person to reside into. She did ponder upon the fact about his lonely residence but shrugged it off over the scoundrel he was albeit it did complicate his ways to reach him. It was complicated to strike him without raising suspicions. Anyways after the day like today she really wanted to wipe the existence of that devil off. Cursing out again she moved inspecting all the places familiarizing herself with the most secluded ones at the same time places that she could conceal herself swiftly.

She was the best in her field.

Vigilance and observance made her successful when it came to profiling people.

Following every step and paying attention to detail she moved with feline agility memorizing every nook and corner of the house marking the walls for best possible location unaware of a lingering presence under the tenebrosus night.

_The hunter was finally ready to pounce on the prey!_

* * *

The sound of alarm echoed through the room breaking her short nap that she was able to talk after her near night long expedition of the house. Finally the feeling of taking control of the situation started seeping through her and she couldn't be gladder. Freshening herself she got ready to face the Satan of her life.

Though she wasn't the perfect employee but why was it illegal to take a shot at your boss.

Especially when he was a devil in the face of a gorgeous species.

_Gorgeous_ – snickering she moved out putting reign over her fluctuating thoughts reprimanding herself.

_All that glitters is not gold. _

"I am not his bloody servant for God's sake…."

Kria screeched out but all of it fell to deaf ears as the chefs resumed their work of cooking leaving her to ramble off to the walls around. She flew her hands in frustration knowing very well she wouldn't receive any response from the staff. They were mechanical – she had deduced it the day before. Grudgingly she dragged the breakfast trolley to arena outside.

"About time Ms. Ghai. I was starting to wonder out whether you were planning to kill me from starvation."

Rey mocked her as Kria entered the field with his breakfast.

"With all due respect Sir, I am your personal assistant not a maid."

Kria spoke out not making any attempts to hide her irritation over the task she was doing. Rey chuckled earning a scowl from her.

"Everything has a first time. Doesn't it Ms. Ghai? And moreover you could now add one more qualification to your resume."

"My resume is perfectly intact, Sir."

"But few additions do not hurt. Now do they?"

He spoke out sardonically driving Kria to an edge.

"Thank you for your concern Sir. Now may I please take your leave?"

"Oh no Ms. Ghai. I plan to practice for some time and an audience always helps."

Rey smirked and it was then Kria noticed a gun lying there and a target some distance away. He was dressed in a fitted blue shirt with khaki pants on. She stepped aside grudgingly as he took his position to practice.

"You should step aside you know. The sound might be too daunting for you."

He spoke cockily as he raised his gun. She spoke out smiling sweetly.

"Oh no Sir. Don't let me be a bother to you. I can pretty much handle myself."

"Oh sure, humor me."

Rolling his eyes he spoke.

"You bet Sir."

Throwing a knowing glance he fired continuously making a perfect shape around the central ring. Kria remained perfectly at ease as he continued firing. As he completed his round she stood there as if not even a fiber had been moved.

"So what do you think?"

Titling his head he spoke smugly.

"Fair enough sir."

She smirked and stood unperturbed at her position.

"So you think you can do better, eh?"

Kria stood there silent for a moment trying to refrain herself and form an appropriate reply. Before she could speak Rey was standing near her.

"Oh.. Don't be embarrassed sweetheart. Come let me show you how to do it. A reward for your remarkable performance a minute back"

Before she could reply she felt his hand snaking around her waist and she took a sudden intake of breath. She had been wearing a formal knee length skirt with a button down shirt. His hand travelled across the hem of the shirt positioning it there while his other hand snaked across her arm positioning such that she was holding the gun straight.

"Okay keep them erect.. and position yourself like this…"

He spoke close to her ear as he guided her around. He stepped away and spoke.

"Now take your best shot and shoot."

"Sure Sir."

She replied with an arrogant smile and soon repositioned herself and shot out making a perfect shape inside the pattern that he created and then finally taking the last shot over the central ring she lowered her gun and turned towards Rey smirking. He stood there and spoke out smoothly.

"That was impressive if may I say so."

"A girl needs to learn to defend herself. Doesn't she.. Sir?"

"Yes definitely."

He answered with a lopsided grin. He turned around and started walking but stopped in middle. Turning again he spoke out.

"Miss Ghai. Dump that breakfast. Will you? And yeah meet me down in my office in 5."

He turned away with hands in pocket as he left for the mansion leaving a dumbstruck Kria standing there with a wrath that could definitely put a devil to shame.

_He was so gonna pay for it._

* * *

**_Thoughts._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**So here's the next chapter. Sorry for the delay. **_

_**Hope you guys like it. Do leave your feedback.**_

* * *

It just wasn't any ordinary party. It was the party of the year – that would be a colossal understatement.

And there were two reasons for it:

First, it was a Singhania party.

And Second? It was THE Singhania party.

If Rey Singhania was ever known for anything - that was his class. He knew how to turn heads by a mere walk – such was his presence. Consequently the party he threw may be once in a blue moon but they sure knew how to make their presence felt at every exiting tabloid with the party venue covering the entire Mansion, an open bar in the house and the media frenzy in the gardens.

But the man of the hour was least concerned about the attention that was being oozed over him. Adjusting his bow tie he walked out making his appearance – and _the show had finally kickstarted_.

* * *

Audience wasn't the style one preferred. It was more of take it down and then vanish like you never existed. Public execution meant high risk of collateral damage and higher risks of escape. But stars are never favorable all the times.

And for Kria they were surely in her bad luck as far as Rey was concerned.

He had made her work like a horse for this party. From guests to caterers, from decorations to invitations Kria had gone to and fro running everywhere to get it done. She had been exhausted but his employer was successful to point out a flaw after every attempt. She was exhausted while he was hell bent to make her even more tired if that was possible.

Nevertheless not everything was a lost cause. The brutal hours did pay off as she was able to access all the security system and inspect the mansion thoroughly making her familiar with the intimate details of everything especially the party hall. She had bugged the entire security system which provided a direct feed of the events. She was even able to track down loopholes of the cameras and make it work in her favor by installing the ammunition there. All she had to do was to bring Rey under the targeted radius and load the trigger which would finish everything off for good. And for this she only needed a mere span of _five minutes_.

She was confident as being in charge of everything worked in her favor and she could easily steal those precious minutes.

Putting on her diamond ear rings and a matching bracelet she moved in front of the mirror to have a final look over herself. Kria grudgingly did admit to the fact that her boss had a great taste in fashion. She stood in a Versace one shoulder black floor length shimmering gown with a broach adorned at the strap and the seam accentuating off her assets. The dress fitted her perfectly showing off her shoulder blade accompanied with a thigh high slit. The diamond accessories provide an elegant look to her. Taking her tablet she moved to the hall where everyone was awaiting his highness arrival.

* * *

All heads turned around when the man of the hour made his grand entrance. Kria couldn't help but roll her eyes over the dramatic gesture being given to her employer. She failed to see as to why people were so captivated by his presence. For her he was a pain – a huge pain. Nevertheless she put up a smile and addressed the guests on his behalf. It was a black tux party. Almost all the men present were amongst one of the top leading men with a woman as their arm candy wrapped around them. But it didn't stop their eyes to wander away to the other females present in the party seeking for an opportunity. Even at her many of them made indecent passes and the disgustful glare she gave didn't seem to budge them off. Nonetheless she put over a smile and walked around greeting guests and keeping an eye over Rey's movement until she was hindered by a tall, dark and handsome a complete jerk of a guy.

* * *

Rey was already bored out of wits the moment he entered the hall. It took everything in him not to stage a walk out and go for a long drive in his new shiny car. Parties weren't his forte at all. He didn't like attending any and all the more he had to throw one.

He had much - _much better_ things to do than this.

And those things if one may put it in a way weren't remotely connected to the business.

He had far more alluring things to watch out for.

Or more appropriately a damsel in black moving with her head held high over that petite frame. The swaying hips accompanied with the air of arrogance – she grabbed the attention of the entire male population in the hall. Rey was no saint that he wouldn't check her out. Other times it was pure fun to flare her up. She was one of a kind who wouldn't give in to his looks or drool – not did he care about them. The chase and interaction was much more fun in this way and he could use some fun.

His eyes followed her around while he entertained some business talks. He excused himself when he saw her bumping into the Franscis guy. Franscis had a reputation of having a way with women. He used them as tissue papers and Rey really looked forward to this particular exchange.

* * *

"Am sorry."

Kria said as she bumped into the guy and started moving only to feel some restricted movement as she realized that the guy was holding her hand.

"Don't be. Am not."

He slurred as he stood dangerously close to her.

"Well then you should be. Its a sign of a gentleman."

Kria spat out impatiently as she was losing sight of Rey.

"Who said I am gentle? I am the bad one, babe."

Franscis spoke coming dangerously close to her lips not making any attempt to hide the underlying meaning.

"Well that makes the two of us then."

She spoke out raucously and then coming closer she continued.

"Too bad I don't do a pet dog."

And with that she pushed him and started walking away but she was pulled fiercely making her bang into someone's chest. The music changed pace onto a Latin American note and that's when she realised she was on the dance floor. She looked up and was met with chocolate orbs and when it brightened up a little did she realize that she was in Rey's arms.

"So…. Thought you needed a knight in shining armor Ms. Ghai."

Rey twirled her around as the violins started playing hinting out the start of the dance. He stopped her abruptly making her jerk a little. Pushing her more into him he stiffly held her waist moving her arms down her spine while his other hand held hers strongly as he positioned them for tango.

He made a side turn and hauled her back, eventually making her hand rest on his shoulder. He bored down into her eyes wearing a darkened stoic expression and started moving with the beats. Following his leads she tapped her feet as Vals started echoing the atmosphere. She didn't break the contact as she swirled her around as her back came in contact against his hard chest and he let his hands glide along hers.

"So what are your preferences, if not a dog Miss Ghai. Don't all women love puppies?"

He intertwined their fingers as he jerked her swirling and made her face him. Kria was mute as her mind was processing an alternate plan to bring him under the radius. With the look on his face she knew that she could never ever get those coveted five minutes. She had to come up with an alternate plan and that too quick.

They tapped their feet as they moved in the center while other couples followed their lead. Kria moved her hand over his chest as though caressing it and clutched strongly near his shoulder blade as he made a smooth but very low dip.

"Puppies are cute. I don't like cute."

Kria spoke sassily as she raised her leg while Rey slipped his hand over the slit and moved down caressing it to hold it firmly and he made another smooth dip.

"Feisty is more of my liking."

She spoke near his ears in a raspy voice and danced towards a corner.

* * *

_Everything happened in a spur of moment. Before she knew she was in front of the trigger, the shot being made but she was saved by the last stance Rey made as the music ended._

Kria had instilled a trigger to release the bullet in a vase which was activated with a click. She had used the broach over her dress to camouflage the click. With a slight touch over the right place the trigger could fire a shot. As she danced with Rey she made them move such that she could make the fire without the risk of missing the shot. They danced moving in sync. It was about time.

She moved away as they braced themselves for the final spin.

It was her plan to hit the broach when she was away. But as she was about to hit the click Rey pulled her towards him and she came spinning towards him and by the time she touched the click she was standing in front of it. Before she could realize what could have happened he had dipped her down as the song ended. He was leaning over her with a smirk over his face which confused her.

"That was close."

He whispered pulling her up. She was blank for a moment and as brought back to the reality with the applaud that echoed the hall.

_That was close._

She turned her head towards him trying to figure out what he meant.

_Was he onto her?_

_Did he know who she was?_

* * *

_**Thoughts.**_


End file.
